Piece of Me
by PrincessCupcake
Summary: !Abandoned story!-Jacob can't escape, everthing reminds him of Bella.That is until Esmeralda moves back in and catches his eye. He imprints on her. But the girl of his dreams has a few secrets of her own.Can he get her to love him back? R&R, Abandoned!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the Twilight characters**

Prologue—

It was all the same now. Everything looked the same. Plain and boring. There was nothing he found interesting anymore. It all reminded him of her. He couldn't even fix his bike- even entering his garage cause him pain and his car was his favouritest thing in the world!

Now all he did was sit and stare. Usually at a wall or the television. Or he would go down to the beach and sit there, again staring out at it. He didn't do much nowadays.

It didn't last long though, he put on an act when his friends were around and acted like it didn't matter. Then when they left he would sulk in a quiet place.

A few weeks into this mess, he had enough. It was killing him inside knowing that the girl of his dreams was going to marry his mortal enemy and she was probably going to end up like them too!

He phased for the first time in weeks. He could hear the worried thoughts in his head but he paid them no mind, he had better thing to do. Sam wasn't there at the moment so he didn't worry about being told to stop. He phased back close to the edge.

It was perfect; a storm was brewing in the atmosphere. He could sense it. He glanced down briefly checking the waters- perfect. Waves crashed angrily against the sharp rocks below him. He took a deep breathe and jumped.

The air whipped against his body as he sliced through it. Soon he was surrounded by water. He didn't swim back up; instead he froze like a rock and let himself sink farther down. It was completely dark, even with his super senses. It wasn't long before he was out cold. Out like a light.

---

** A/N: Tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? Review please!**


	2. Waves and Motorcycles

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the Twilight characters**

A/N: I redid this chapter so the beginning is from a narrative point and then it is from Jacobs point of view and the rest of the story is too. Just so you know.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sunsets

The water tossed him around like a rag doll. Uncaring and powerful. If he was conscious it wouldn't of been a problem but since he wasn't… he now has a five percent chance of surviving. Not very lucky, not at all. But he wanted this. The water continued to toss him around. Up and under. Down and around the waves. Someone should find him _eventually......_

* * *

Darkness, just pure darkness. I couldn't feel much, just numbness and it was calming an a way. It gave me some time to think. Kind of like my body froze or something and my mind was conscious. Or something like that.

Right now, i had no reason why I jumped. I felt like I didn't belong anymore. She was my whole world, I was her sun and she was my everything. But then it ended when she told me she was choosing the bloodsucker over me. It broke my heart. No saying it broke was the understatement of the year. She shattered my heart into a million bazillion little piece and then stomped on them. She was the first girl I loved and then she disappeared from my life. She was gone and I would never see her again.

Hell if I did see her again she would be one of them, now my mortal enemy. So it didn't matter, she would never be mine.

I could hear the waves crash around me but I could open my eyes. I was slowly starting to feel my legs and arms but I could only move them a little bit. The waves were louder, my body going up and down. Up and down. Swirling around and up through a wave and finally crash.

Grains of sand pressed against my body. I was flipped over and something cool was on my chest. Whatever was on my chest added some pressure and something soft pressed against my lips, forcing the m open. I wasn't going to complain about it- as long as it wasn't a guy. That would would be wrong on so many levels!

Air was being forced into my mouth, forcing air into my lungs. It had been a while since I took a breath. The same actions were continued for a few seconds before I felt water rushing up my throat. I sat up quickly and spat it out, coughing a few times. I opened my eyes, they felt heavy and burned slightly. I rubbed my eyes a few times to clear my vision. I blinked and sitting in front of me was the most beautifulest creature I had ever seen .

She was beautiful in every way. She had light sun kissed skin, a cute little nose and mystifying blue grey eyes. She had full lips that fit her face perfectly and from what I could see, she had a an amazing body. Her swim suit didn't hide much.

"Oh good, your awake. You had me worried for a second" She said worried. I was confused, I had a reason for my actions so why did she care so much? It didn't matter, I was glad she did though.

"Sorry, i forgot. My name's Esmeralda Lycan and you are?" She asked, her voice sounded so sweet to me.

"Jacob. Jacob Black" I said, she looked thoughtful for a second. Like my name brought up some untold business.

"Well its nice to meet you" She said with a smile that could light up an entire room.

We talked for a while. I learnt a few things about her like she moved back into La Push. But when I asked why she moved back she just asked me another question. _I wonder what happened before? _Soon enough she said she had to leave. She drove off on a hot pink motorcycle and as she drove off I felt like a piece of me was missing. I knew deep down that i would see her again. I also knew that she couldn't be any more perfect- _i mean seriously how many girls drive motorcycles?_

I walked back with a smile on my face. I felt like my life had a meaning now and i wasn't going to ruin it. Not even the yelling I got brought my mood down. Not even by a little bit-_ okay maybe a tiny bit...._

* * *

Tell me what you think- Love it? Hate it? Review please!


	3. Imprintee

A/N: I switched up the last chapter a little bit so you might want to read it over

--

Chapter 3: Moon light

I walked back from Second Beach to my house. I could hear hushed voices from inside.

"_They're worried about her and she want to see Jacob" Sam said_

"_There is no way I'm letting him near her" sounded like my dad_

"_Who knows he'l might just jump off another cliff" that sounded like Quil_

"_It doesn't matter, they set a meeting up and its tomorrow night. You two better be there" Sam said_

"_fine but I won't like it" Quil said_

It had been what- 10 maybe eighteen hours? And they're already planning something else. I wonder what it is.

I reahed for the door and opened it slowly. All the talking stopped quickly, they were all watching me. I wasn't surprised to to see Embry, Quil and Sam inside the living room. But that cake, just sitting there acting harmless. I think istarted drooling a little. I wiped the side of my mouth with my hand- nothing there.

"Jacob its nice to see you in one piece"Sam said, his tone was implyig that what I did was stupid. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Stupid stupid stupid" I heard Quil mutter, I glared in his direction. He just rolled his eyes.

"I agree, how could you do something so stupid" My dad said angrily.

"Isn't it more important that I'm alive" I said as I sat down on the couch with a huff.

" How are you even alive? I know the werewolf doesn't keep you from drowning but it was like you didn't even bother swimming and ……" Embry went on and on about how I should be dead and yada yada.

"Okay I'll say this slowly…. . .And. A. Girl brought me back"

He nodded

"Was she hot?"

"She was beautiful, no words could describe how stunning she was" they just stared at me like I was mad. It didn't matter, only she mattered now. The only reason I cared, now. Just thinking about her made me feeel better.

"I think there's somehting wrong with him" Embry said

"Naw, I've seen that face before. He imprinted on some girl he met before" /Quil said, I could hear the amusement in his voice.

A hand impacted with my face, repeatedly. I moved away to stop it.

"I'm listening stop that"

"Who is it?"

"Esmeralda"

"Wait is she a girl with long black hair, kind of tall and blue greenish eyes?" Sam asked,

I nodded. He laughed a little.

"Good luck with her" He was still laughing when the door bell rang and he left to answer it.

"I don't get it" Embry said, I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh Esmeralda, its nice to see you again" He said. It was really obvious that he was trying to get our attention or at least mine.

"Umm okay"I heard her sweet voice say.

"So how can I help you?"

"Sam just cut the crap and give Billy the cookies. I'll come back when you're not around" She said with a annoyed tone.

" Fine I'll tell him you stopped by" Sam said and closed the door. He came back with a tray of cookies and Quil took it upon himself to finish half of them.

Sam left but before he said "Just be there tommorow night in the clearing" .

"Wil someone tell me whats going on?"

"Meeting tomorrow night"

------

** A/N: Yes it is obvious Jacob has imprinted but Esmeralda has no idea about that...yet. In the next chapter Jacob sees Bella for the first time since her change........ Dun Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn! **

** I know its kind of short but i'm working on making the next chapter longer. **


	4. Moonlight

** Voilà, Chapter 4! Enjoy!!!1**

* * *

Chapter 4: Moon Light

The next day past by quickly and soon it was time for the meeting. We were in our wolf forms as we got into the clearing. It stank of them. By them I mean the Cullens. It wasn't the first time we had been here. It brought back memories of when Bella was still human. Back four five months ago- awww good times

_No it wasn't- Leah snorted _

_I don't care what you think, your ruining my moment- I growled back,_

_Whatever- she thought back_

_Ass- I thought back. _If Sam heard this he would have a cow. It was a little quiet for a few seconds

_Is she here yet- Embry thought _

_Who, I thought it was just us and the Cullens here- I thought to him_

_I can't tell you- He thought back, I could tell he was stinking his tongue out at me. _

Across from us on the other side of the clearing was the Cullens. They stood in a semi circle protecting their mates. The moonlight giving them an odd glow to their pale skin

_Protecting them from what, they called the meeting- Quil thought_

They looked exactly like they did before but now they had a new addition. Bella. Or should I say .

_You should, it is her name now- Leah thought_

'Shut it Leah'

_Whatever, just go back to your dramatic thinking- Leah _

Seriously Shut up

_Nope, I'm having fun with this _

I'll just ignore you from now on……She looked around the same except for her eyes. They were an red gold mix, like orange. Edward grabbed held her tighter and kissed. Like all out kissed, Alice giggled and Blondie gagged.

_Oh nasty, gag me with a spoon nasty- Leah_

'Eww for once I agree'

_Awwww my eyes, it burns- Embry screeched. _I looked over and he had his paws covering his face.

Doctor Cullen stepped forward.

"We called this meeting about one of the people from the reservation" he said.

"About who?" Sam asked. He was the only person who hadn't phased, he wanted to talk.

"Her name is Esmeralda"He said, he glanced back at Fuckward after a nod he continued

_In five four three two on……- Embry counted down_ .

"Seth give me back my fucking phone" she shouted, it sounded distant but not to far. I knew that voice. That sweet voice it was her.

_You sound love sprung- Leah _

'Maybe I am, whatcha gunna do about it'

_Tell her- She thought back smugly_

'You wouldn't, I thought back.'

"What did she do?" Sam asked, his question unheard to us.

_Yeah I would and she'd listen too_

'Why, its not like your imortant or anything'

_Yeah we've been best friends since high school _

_Break it up already, who cares. She's going to find out eventually!- Quil snapped. _

"I'm fucking serious! I need my phone I'm expecting a call" She whined loudly.

"It appears that she is threatening my family" Carlisle said

"I don't think she could do much if she did "Sam said.

_Ow, she hits hard- Seth _

"Give me back my phone" She yelled, she was closer now. I could almost feel it.

_Love sick puppy- Leah _

Am not

_Shut up, that is really annoying- Brady thought/ yelled at us. _

Ugh whatever, it wasn't interesting

"She is a threat and you can deal with her or I will" Edward snapped

In the distance we could hear Seth running this way and I'm guessing he had her phone. He was really close, a few metres off. We waited and he emerged from the shadowed part of the forest- to the right of us.

_Right on time- Embry thought. _

_Sweet-Seth_

"I do not believe you. I want her side of the story before you put a death sentence on her" Sam stated, using his alpha voice. As if she was called, Esmeralda stepped out and she was mad, really really mad. But she looked amazing in her outfit- baby blue short shorts, with a jeweled halter bra- yummy.

She walked up to Seth and crouched down a little, her facial features made it obvious that she was angry.

"Seth I'm not joking give me my phone" she said, Seth shook his head

_Not giving in, I want something out of this- Seth thought._

_Like the usual- Leah asked _

_Yup- He thought back_

"Please, Seth" she said sweetly. He shook his head no.

"I'll make you the usual" She said, he scurried offf back into the woods, we couldn't hear his thoughts anymore so I think he phased back. He walked back with a smile on his face. He handed her her phone and she leaned closer whispering something in his ear. She said it so quietly that only he heard it. He walked off with a smile on his face, I wonder she said.

"Esmeralda" Sam said.

"Sam" She said back but before he could say more, her phone rang.

"_I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me  
I-I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me_

Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl

When the red light comes on I transform  
When the red light comes on I transform"

_Oh I love that song!- Leah thought and she started humming in her head._

She turned away as she answered her phone. It wasn't like anything else was going to happen so we listened in.

"Hey she said, another voice responded it sounded like a guy.

"Babe, are you okay?I heard what happened" The voice sounded like they cared

"I'm fine, just really sad I guess" She was sad now, it felt wrong to see her sad.

_ Like i said before, Love SICK PUPPY- Leah _

"Do you want me to come down for you"He asked

"If thats not too much to ask" She said, sounding hopeful

"Sure, i'll even bring you a little something to make you feel better"

"Aww thanks, your so sweet to me"

"I do my best" he said and she laughed a little.

"Love ya"

"I'll be there by noon and i luvs ya too"

She snapped the phone shut and took a deep turned around facing everyone.

"She's suppose to be the threat, she's as cute as a button" Blondie said

"Sooooo, whats this about?" Esmeralda questioned, Carlisle was the first to respond

"Edward here thinks you are a threat, but why I don't know"

"You mean him" She said pointing to Edward, Carlisle nodded.

"I'm not talking to him" She said and turned away

"Why not?" Pixie asked.

"Because whenever I go out for a walk after midnight, this jackass always shows up like some psyco killer" She stated, Edward said nothing in response.

"How does that make her a threat to your family?" Sam asked, the question was for Edward but he was gone from his spot near Bella.

"Ahhh" Esmeralda screamed, Edward had somehow managed to get over to her. He was perched over her neck. I blinked and the scene changed, Edward was on the ground face down with Esmeralda sitting on his back.

_What the hell was that? - Embry thought_

_Did you see what i saw- Leah _

What the hellllll?, I thought I was speechless. What happened?

=-----


	5. Questions with no Answers

**A/N: I forgot the to put the disclaimer in the beginning but its pretty obvious that I don't own Twilight.....sad, I know.**

** I'm kind of sad with the lack of reviews but I'll continue my story because i like it so much anyways, i hope you like it !!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5-

"Ahhh" Esmeralda screamed, Edward had somehow managed to get over to her. He was perched over her neck. I blinked and the scene changed, Edward was on the ground face down with Esmeralda sitting on his back.

_What the hell was that? - Embry thought_

_Did you see what I saw- Leah? _

What the hellllll? I thought I was speechless. What happened?

Everyone had there attention focused on Esmeralda, Edward was growling beneath her, I could see him trying to get up but it wasn't working

"Stop moving your going to give me a wedgie" She said sternly. He moved more, and suddenly he went still. She didn't show any signs of moving.

"How'd you do that?" Pixie asked.

"Do what?" She said in response. She stood from her spot on Edwards back and sat on the ground further away from him.

"You made him stop" Pixie said

"I told you she's a freak that needs to be killed and I think should be the one to do it" Edward growled.

"She isn't a freak" Sam growled back.

"Yes she is, normal people don't have tails or can breathe underwater for large amounts f time. Or control people ! She's just a freak, a freak nothing more!" He stated loudly, growls from both sides could be heard. Mostly protective and offended growls.

"Everyone shut up!" She screamed and it was silent immediately

"Your telling me that my phone was stolen so I could come to this meeting and almost be attack and accused of being something different" Esmeralda stated, Edward nodded.

"Then your fucking stupid and I'm leaving" She stated. She made her way back the way she came. Edward took his chance and lunged, no one made a move to stop him, why not- I dunno?

He was a foot from her when she turned on her heel sharply. Somehow Edward was frozen mid air, like he couldn't acted like nothing happened .

"Sam, I'll talk to you later" She said as she walked off, she left not expecting an answer. Sam didn't respond, he just stood there speechless. Leah's thoughts were first to break the silence of my mind.

_That did not help at all; I'm more cofused then ever _

'I don't get it, is she something supernatural or not? '

_I can't tell you that, its up to her to decide _

_Come onn tell meeeee!!!- Embry _

_I have no idea what you're talking about- Leah thought, _and her thoughts were cut off. I looked around and saw that she phased back, just putting on her clothes. She went over to Sam, trying to get him out of his trance. She snapped her fingers a few times and waved in his face before he finally came back to reality.

I was still so clueless on what just happened...

I guess I'll never know, unless I ask her

_I doubt it, she'll never tell you. I've known her longer and I don't even know- Quil _

_Shut it, ask Leah or Billy they'l probably know something- Embry thought _

'That's not a bad idea', I thought back.

It wasn't long before the meeting ended. The only thing that was proved today was that vampires have a lot of idiotic moments too. And that Esmeralda is different and a challenge.

'I'm up for a little challenge'

_Little, my ass!- Embry laughed at me_

_She's been hiding it for years and only three people maybe four people know about it. Whats the chance that she'll tell you of all people?- Quil added _

' Because I love her and hopefully she'll feel the same way'

---------

**Love it? Hate it? Reviews tell me what you think of it!**


	6. Relizations

**-- I own nothing.....**

* * *

Realizations-

After the 'meeting' we returned to our homes. I spent the night in my bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking. Just thinking, I couldn't get her out of my head. She was all I could think about. From what I saw yesterday it was obvious that she was different. But it didn't matter what she was, I'd still love her no matter what. I just had to get her to love me back.

I glanced at my clock. The red numbers glowed _6:20. _I rolled over and got out of my bed. I pulled on some shorts and headed out into the kitchen. I checked the fridge and chugged the milk.

There was a light knock on the door. I opened the door and was surprised to see Leah, of all the people on the rez she shows up. I had a feeling that this was going to be bad, she ad that look in her eye- I knew for a fact that she was one of the people that was ready to bite my head off when I jumped from the cliff edge. She thought it was more then a stupid stunt- which it was- but that's not the point.

She brushed past me letting herself in; she sat her ass down on the little table and waited. She was going to say something important so I waited for her to say it.

"I was serious about what I thought yesterday" She said not looking at me.

"About what?" I asked, she had thought a lot of things mainly about Esmeralda.

"About her, dumbass"

"What about her?" I asked, just to get on her nerves. It worked- of course- and she growled at me.

" That if you don't tell her, I will and I'll make it sound like you stalk her" She said

"Why would she believe you?" I asked, I just felt like asking a bunch of questions.

" 'Cuz we've been friends since she moved here and we know everything about eachother" Leah said with confidence. I was going to respond but she held up a finger silencing me for a moment

"She's also not ready for another relationship after what happened" She said, with a pained look on her face. It was the first time I had seen Leah care for someone and not act like a total bitch. She must be serious about this.

"What happened?"

"Her fiance cheated on her" She said sadly. I growled in response, why would any guy do that to a girl like her? I wish I could just beat the crap out of him, he's just ughhhhh! If I see him I swear I'll- I don't know yet but I'll make hiim regret it!

She laughed a little at me.

" Its already taken care of. When she found out she smashed his Bugatti Veyron!" She said laughing.

_Hmmm, a Bugatti Veyron a sweet ride. Expensive too!_ (** A/N: It is one of the most expensive cars in the world and anyone would be mad if someone messed it up!) **

_I wouldn't want to get on her bad side, ever_

"Anyways she's just ending her relationship, you can tell her but I doubt its going anywhere above friendship for now." She said sighing to herself.

"That's fine then" I said, it was sad in a way but I could accept that – for now.

----


	7. Tears and Ice cream

** IO really appreciate all the people who added 'Peice of Me' to their favourite list and story alerts. And to everyone who's reading my story ! **

* * *

Chunky Monkey Ice-Cream –

I was walking around aimlessly, Nothing seemed or felt right. I walked around thinking over what Leah had said. In the distance I could hear sobs coming from someone nearby. I sped up a little, it led me straight to Esmeralda.

She sat on the front porch hugging her knees to her chest. Her hair hid her face but I knew it was her. Her scent made it obvious. She was the only person I know who smelt like vanilla and blackberries. It was slightly off, kind of salty at the same time.

I didn't know what to do so I followed my instincts- my mind was screaming '_comfort her!' 'hug her' 'let her cry on your shoulder!' 'DO SOMETHING!' _I did exactly what my mind was screaming. I sat beside her and gently pulled her

onto my lap.I hugged her to my chest as she sobbed on my shoulder, she put her arms around my neck and cried some more. I rubbed her back a little to calm her down

We stayed like that for a little while, her sobs slowed until she was only shaking slightly. She leaned back a little and rubbed her eyes,

"Oh I'm so sorry" She said quietly.

"Its alright as long as your not crying anymore" I said with a small smile. She returned it slightly.

"Thank you "She said looking directly at me, I couldn't help but feel a little dazzled by her.

"Your welcome"I said smugly. She looked down and I think she noticed how close we were; she didn't pay attention to it. She just smiled a little.

"I don't feel like moving so you're not going anywhere"She said, I smiled for the millionth time today.

"Oh and one of my friends is stopping by. He's a bit crazy and you might want to put on a shirt but I think he'll like you" She paused, leaning back further looking me over. She nodded and slightly bit her lip.

"Yup, he'll like you a whole lot" She giggled and it was the cutest sound in the world to me.

She stayed in my lap- much to my delight- and held on to me. Maybe she liked the warmth.

Soon enough a car pulled up. Not any car- a Chevy Camaro- a sweet ass ride, I didn't care who was behind the wheel but I have to say they have nice taste. The door opened upwards instead of outwards-(A/N: Is that even a word??)- it had butterfly doors!!! I think that just made my week. Sitting here with Esmeralda made my day.

Sadly she got up from my lap and walked over to whoever got out of the car. Whoever it was gave her a hug, I could tell that he was taller then her by about six inches and he seemed friendly enough. He ducked down for a second and came back with a furry ball of fluff. It purred so I think it was alive or just a realistic fluff ball. Anyways he handed it to her and her frown turned into a small smile. She walked back to me, dragging her 'friend' behind her and her fluff-ball thing in her other hand.

"Jacob this is my friend Ryan. Ryan this is my friend Jacob" She said. He nodded.

"So your the Jac-" She reached over to cover his mouth. He muttered a mumbled 'What' She rolled her eyes and removed her hand

"And this is my cat Schnitzel" She said. The little fluff moved in her arms, I could slightly make out a head in the black bundle.

"I gotta go, it was nice meeting you" I said, walking back slowly.

"Same" Ryan said back. He was being dragged -for the second time today- to her house.

"I brought ice- cream" He said

"Chunky Monkey" she said all excited

"Of course" Ryan said.

"Oh and Jake!" Esmeralda called. I stopped and looked over my shoulder

"Yeah" I said

"If you see Leah tell her to stop by my house" She yelled.

I walked away with a smirk on my face, the chance of me seeing Leah again was unlikely. But if I did I would tell her.

---


	8. Bonfire

Bonfires-

I arrived a little late, Sam had to drag me out. I wanted to go. It was the perfect opportunity to tell her how I felt. She was the girl I wanted- no I needed- she was my everything. But she didn't know it yet. I had to tell her during the bonfire.

Everyone else was there, the whole pack- Leah, Seth, Brady, Quil, Embry, Paul and a few other guys. Their imprints were around too, they sat in their lover's laps'. I noticed Esmeralda sitting on the log beside Leah with her friend I met earlier today, on her other side. I think his name was Ryan. Or was it Roger maybe Ron?

Well whatever his name was, he was sitting closer to Esmeralda then I would of liked.I sat down on Leah's other side.

"Hey Jake" Leah said as I sat down. "Hey, Leah" I said.

She leaned closer to me and asked "Did you tell her yet?" she asked quietly, I shook my head no.

Esmeralda was talking to Paul about her new tattoo, _hmmm I wonder what it is? _

" It's so cool, can I see the rest of it?" Paul asked huskily, She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe some other time"

"How about now?" He asked again. I don't get whats so important about her new tattoo.

"He wasnts to see it because it's right under her boobs, he's being such a perv today" Leah said, answering me.

"Have you seen it?" I asked she nodded.

"It's a cute tattoo, it kind of defines her. Feminine and feirce." Leah said, I looked over at her. Her outfit was a low- really low cut top- with a gold belt and some black tights. I could see a little glimpse of her tattoo, like Leah said it was feminine- a lion intwined in what looked like flowers. I'd ask about that later.

The rest of the bonfire went well we talked, laughed, told stories, ate, laughed, ate a hell of a lot more and then finished off the night by toasting marshmallows. Soon it was over. I saw Esmeralda walking back towards her house, that Ryan guy was no where to be seen.

"Esmeralda!" I called out; she turned and smiled when she saw me.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I wanted to tell you something"

"So say it"

"I know this is goin' to sound weird but I love you" I said, she was silent. She looked deep in thought. So I continued to ramble

"Every since we met I couldn't keep you off my mind. You were all I could think about, your smile, your laugh and hell even your scent drives me point is that I've imprinted on you and I love you no matter what" I said, she had her hand up against her face.

She groaned "You mean that stupid legend was true" She asked, I nodded.

"So you're a werewolf"

"Yup"

"That explains a lot"

"So will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, she gasped an d groaned after.

"I don't know, I'd have to think about that…..I ummmmm… I have to go" She stuttered out her sentence and she was gone in an instant..

I felt my hear break into pieces. The further she went, the more it hurt .

**

* * *

**

** A/N: I know Jacob sounds a little out of character but it works with this story and I think he sounds a bit romantic yet sad. **

** I want to know your opinion on this, do you love it? hate it? flames are welcomed tooo- _seriously!_ Anywho, your opinion counts the most in this........... thanks for reading!!!**


	9. Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen

**A/N: I appreciate all the support for this story! And the link for Esmeraldaa's tattoo is: **

www (dot) tattootribes (dot) com / index (dot) php? idinfo=1189

but if that doesn't work you can just Google 'lioness and mermaid' and it should be one of the first pictures

* * *

Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen

The morning after the bonfire was torture. My heart was breaking and aching. Being away from her hurt, physically and emotionally. The worst thing was that I couldn't do anything about it. In the end it was ultimately her decision. I had to wait, if she said no and chose to start a relationship with another guy I would sit back and let her be happy. Her happiness was all that mattered to me.

I just hoped she would chose me...

----------------------- **The Next Day --------------------------**

A whole day had gone by and the love of my life hasn't returned. I was worried but Sam told me not to worry. He said something like 'She's done this before yada yada she'll be fine' or he said something close to it, I wasn't listening. I spent the rest of my day in my room, no matter what went on outside my door I will not leave this house until she comes back.

I passed time by flipping thorugh some car magazines that were left around my room. After a while I was incredibly bored. I left to get a snack and came back to my room. Sleeping was another way to pass some time. I had nothing better to do and sleeping sounded alright.

(A/N: His dream is the italic part)

_I looked around it was a forest, I was surrounded by trees. The moon was shining through the clouds above my head. I was walking forward- an ear splitting scream. I moved myself faster and faster. Finally I reached the scream. In the shadows near the tree furthest away from me I could make out the figure of a person. Their skin was glowing slightly in the dark. I could seee them crouched over another body. _

_There was a sudden flash, Esmeralda was infront of me. She winked before turning back around. The figure from before came out from the shadows, a vampire with red hair came out with his head down. He loked up and hissed- it was Edward. I wasnted to move and protect her but I couldn't control my own body. _

_Esmeralda was at my side in a minute, she kissed my check and whispered 'I'm sorry" _

_She was gone in a moment. I turned my attention back to them. Eward lunged at her and she met him halfway. Screams and growls echoed around me. But I could do nothing about it, all I could do was watch and hope for the best._

_It seemed that Edward had the advantage in the fight. He had her pinned to a tree, she snapped her teeth at him and with a clap he moved his arms away from her. His eyes wide as he walked backwards, like he couldn't control himself. She stalked towards him frowning. _

_Another scream, I blinked and Edward was gone in his place was a fire. _

_She looked back at me, slowly coming closer. _

"_Jacob, Jacob" She was chanting my name over and over._

I woke up with someone poking my arm, hard. I rolled over and luckily the poking stopped. In replace of the annoying pokes were sloppy smooches over my face.

_What the hell? _

I stretched and opened my eyes. Beside my bed was the star of my freaky dream; Esmeralda. She was pouting- she does that a lot- her arms were folded in-front of her on my bed.

"I couldn't get this off my mind so I'll just get it out" She said, I nodded.

"Every since i met you I couldn't get you off my mind. I tried everything not even swimming cleared my head and usually it calms me done but not that time." She paused and exhaled before starting again.

"I left yesterday for a long ass walk, I stumbled on a certain somebody and she said I might as well give you a chance. I don't think I can be your girlfriend but we can try to be friends and see where that goes"

"That's fine with me" I said with a grin, she hopped on the bed and wrapped her arms around me

"Hurry up and get dressed, I'm taking you out" She said and left the room

I grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor and sniffed it. It smelt alright, i put them on with a blue muscle shirt and met her in the living room.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house.

------


	10. Deep dark Secrets

SEcrets Reveled-

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, I had no idea where she was taking me and she wouldn't tell me. She would just say 'were almost there'. I followed her through the forest, I felt like we were going in circles. It sounds wrong coming from me but it was true. In this part of the woods all the trees looked similar.

I could hear water rushing nearby maybe a stream or even a waterfall near by. We didn't stop walking; she was still holding my hand. Her hand felt so right in mine.

Finally and I mean _finally_, we stopped.

She brought me to a mini clearing, it was pretty plain other then the little waterfall and a massive pool of water. Some wild flowers grew nearby, close to the falls.

"This is my thinking spot, so what do you think?"

"Its nice" I said loooking around. She took both my hand in hers and smiled up to me

"I trust you completely so much that I'm going to tell you my biggest deepest darkest secret." She said looking away from me, I lifted her chin making her look up at me.

"I already love you, nothing you could do or say could change that" I said honestly

"That's sweet but this could change your mind" She said ass she let go of my hands. She reached for the edge of her shirt and lifted it slowly. _Excruciatingly slowly_, I got a glimpse of her toned stomach before she turned to face the water. She pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail and continued. She bent over and pulled down her pants, I gasped at the sight. Her legs were an amazing sight- all firm and toned; I would say she had soccer player legs. She stood and walked closer to the water, she sat at the edge before hopping in with a big splash. I'm guessing the water was deep enough because she went under for a moment before coming back up. She motioned for me to come closer, I did.

The water was clear enough that I could see most of her body. The only part I couldn't see were her legs, they were a green blur. I was sure her underwear was blue and I was _absolutely_ sure of that little fact. She patted the spot at the edge, motioning for me to sit down. I dropped my pant and sat down in my boxers.

"I don't get it what did you want to show me?" I asked. I was curious now. She seemed like a normal girl except for the part when she froze Edward mid air or when she had him pinned to the ground.

"Hold on, give me a minute" She said. She leaned forward, pulling her upper body up. I had to wait, I looked at the waterfall. I never noticed before but there was a little cave behind it. From a distance you could see that it opened up wider then the size of the water tumbling down.

I heard a soft cough, I turned back. I didn't get it, the only thing that changed was…..

"Holy shit" I gasped out; instead of her legs she had a freaking fish tail. I was hyperventilating; words were just coming out of my mouth. She reached over and covered my mouth. She huffed in annoyance.

"Are you done yet?" She asked glaring angrily at me. I nodded and she removed her hand.

"That is exactly why I don't tell anybody" She said angrily and scooted away from me.

"I don't mean it like that; I just wasn't expecting you to have a tail" I apologized

"Its fine, I know your shocked but seriously calling me a freaky fishy thing isn't going to help anybody" She said.

"I'm sorry I said that" I apologized again. She looked down, I took the chance to look at her again. Her tail wasn't that bad just weird. It shimmered in the light and it was the same colour of her eyes- a beautiful blue green mix. I wanted to reach out and touch it. _I wonder if it would be slimy of smoth and silky??_

She saw me looking and she nodded "Go ahead, I now you want to" She said, I leaned in closer. I brushed my hand across her fins, they weren't slimly just smooth and gave my fingers a tingly feeling. I trailed my hand a little further, it all felt the but tingly. My hands rested on her hips and she came closer, so she was next to me again. The scales of her tail ended in a v an inch below her bellybutton. I trailed up a little further, she let out a giggle.

"Ha, that tickles" She was giggling again

----

We spent another half hour in the spot and we left. By the end of the day I was excited and overall I was happy. She liked me enough to show me her deepest darkest- it wasn't that bad, bad would be her telling me that she was the first serial killer under 21!

I still can't believe she would trust me enough to show me that. I think I just fell in love with her all over again.

Uh I sound like 14 year-old love struck girl…..


End file.
